Marketing Day, I mean, Valentine's Day
by Wisdoms Daughter6
Summary: "It is the most over commercialized holiday of the year. It is a marketing scheme to get people to think that they need to go to all this trouble to show people they love them. I only like that they have sale candy the next day." Annabeth does not like V day, she told Percy so, and Piper is not happy about this whole 'I'm going to work' thing. But Percy is always sweet anyways


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

Honestly she never understood what all the fuss for Valentine's day was about. The past 16 years she had been single and it never really mattered. She always just bought herself the sale candy the next day. Cause what was better than getting a lot of candy for a fraction of the price. In totally confidence Annabeth Chase could say she hated Valentine's day. She especially hated how on that day everywhere she turned there was pink and red hearts and balloons. People kissing and holding hands. People just being too lovey-dovey and gross. She may have a boyfriend this year, but she had already made it quite clear, she was not doing anything. Though Piper was not at all happy about it.

"What do you mean you and Percy aren't going to do anything?!" Piper said nearly spilling her coffee off the table.

"Don't yell Piper people are staring," she sipped her water, "And we just aren't I don't like Valentine's day."

Piper put a hand over her heart, "You don't like it? How could you not like Valentine's day it is just the most romantic day of the year! The past two years Jason has done something incredibly sweet, and it isn't just romantic but it is just a great day for love with everyone!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It is the most over commercialized holiday of the year. It is a marketing scheme to get people to think that they need to go to all this trouble to show people they love them. I only like that they have sale candy the next day."

"But ANNABETH! You have a boyfriend this year you are IN a relationship!" Piper was practically shouting now, "You can't just not do anything for Valentine's day!"

"Oh I am doing something," she set her empty cup down, "I am going to work on Olympus." Piper flopped onto the floor and groaned loudly.

"Noooooooo." Annabeth facepalmed watching her best friend make such a scene.

"Piper."

"No not allowed ANNABETH! Does Percy know this!" she sat up and stared pointedly at her friend. Annabeth rolled her eyes again and got up.

"Yes he does, now It is getting late Piper, I am heading to bed. Goodnight." She headed to her cabin and could hear Piper shouting behind her as she closed the door to her cabin.

"Not like you have anything to do tomorrow except work on VALENTINE'S DAY!" Annabeth smiles slightly to herself. Piper could be such an Aphrodite girl sometimes. Annabeth put her pjs on and sat on her bed reaching for her laptop. Before she could grab it Malcolm pulled it from her grasp.

"Annabeth no. You need to go to bed tomorrow's Valentine's day. You should be rested." Annabeth groaned loudly pulling the pillow over her face. "What?"

"I HATE Valentine's Day. I am not doing anything for it," she mumbled through the pillow.

"Percy didn't plan anything?" he pulled the pillow off her.

She glared at him, "I told him no because I don't like the day. It is dumb."

"Okaaaaaay Annabeth whatever you say," he started to walk back towards his own bed, "Though we all know you secretly want Percy to have a giant surprise for you!" He was hit with a pillow. "Ow!"

"Shut UP Mal. Goodnight."

He laughed and threw the pillow back, "Goodnight Annabeth."

The first mood Annabeth felt the next morning was frustration. She had gotten up late because her stupid alarm hadn't gone off, and then had to wait while the rest of her siblings took forever in the bathroom. Malcolm had laughed at her when she yelled at him for purposely using the rest of the hot water and it was all a big mess. She was lucky she even got dressed. She herded all the siblings out to breakfast and could tell she had a grouchy look on her face. Cabin 10 had set up a Valentine's Day breakfast and couples were being gross with the PDA and gift giving. Annabeth glared at her heart shaped pancakes through breakfast. She didn't understand why people took this 'holiday' so seriously.

"Looks like someone isn't enjoying things." Annabeth looked up from destroying her pancake hearts to see Piper smirking at her.  
"Can you tell?" she got up and put her plate away, "You look really nice by the way Piper." The daughter of aphrodite looked down at her outfit and tugged at a braid in her hair.

"Thanks… I wanted to look nice for Jason," Piper returned her gaze to her friend, "And really jeans and a camp sweatshirt?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I am going to work there is no point in wearing anything other than what I wear everyday." She turned to walk away and Piper grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure Percy isn't planning anything?" Piper's kaleidoscope eyes bore into her.

"Yes Piper I am sure. I told you, he knows I am going to work."

Piper didn't let go of her wrist, "At least let me choose a different outfit for you. Please."

"Piper…"

"Come on, pleeeease. Besides if my mother sees you today she will throw a fit that you aren't at least dressed nice. So please," Piper pouted.

"Alright alright. But no makeup, or hair, just a nice outfit, nothing fancy."

"I got it Annabeth. Don't worry," Piper smirked, pulling the daughter of Athena to cabin 10.

"That smirk doesn't make me feel better," she groaned as the door closed behind her.

The blonde pulled open the door to the Empire State Building and walked briskly to the front desk. She had planned to be at Olympus by 12 but Piper's wardrobe change had kept her held up. Annabeth had just wanted a different camp shirt but Piper refused and spent half an hour rummaging through the closet. Now Annabeth was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light pink sweater. She felt awkward in the pink but at least Piper agreed to let her wear her converse.

"Key to the 600th floor please," she asked the security guard.

He didn't even look up from his book, "Ain't no such thing kid." Annabeth blew a strand of hair from her face, so it was gonna be like this today.

"Oh come on Bruce, you know who I am. Can't I ever just come and get the key without dealing with the who spiel."

"Don't know what you are babbling about, but scram I don't need annoying kids asking for things that aren't real," Bruce turned a page to his book, his lip twitching.

"I swear you would make a good Batman if you were actually Bruce Wayne." This earned a full smile from him. "Now anyways I need the key to the 600th floor. I am already late."

He looked up at her, "Sorry Annabeth I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You called me Annabeth," she smiled triumphantly, "I win. Hand over the key."

"Darn it you got me. Alright here you go," Bruce handed her a key card, "So Annabeth you are dressed nice, got a Valentine's date later?"

She scowled taking the key, "Please don't bring up Valentine's, and no I don't have any plans except working."  
"You and your boyfriend having troubles…" he asked.

"No we are fine, I just don't like Valentine's. Now I have to go, have a good day Bruce," Annabeth turned and headed to the elevator, inserted the key, and went up to the 600th floor. The elevator dinged and she stepped out letting out a breathe. Athena hadn't asked her to work today but Annabeth had thought it would be a good getaway from the chaos of Valentine's. She walked through the hallways of Olympus idly, she didn't have any real push to want to get to her office. All that was waiting for her was paperwork. A few nymphs and minor gods/goddesses waved at her as she walked by. She was sure to take the long way to her office to avoid passing one of Aphrodite's temples. She didn't want to somehow trigger Aphrodite's presence. Annabeth opened the door to her office to find the lights already on. She took a few steps forward and her desk chair spun around. She gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day wisegirl!" Percy said holding a single rose out to her. Annabeth blushed a deep shade of red and walked over to him. He stood up and handed her the rose. "So I know you said that you didn't want me to do anything but I didn't listen."

She took the rose admiring it and kissed his cheek, "Well aren't you sweet seaweed brain."

"I thought one rose wasn't over-doing it, and neither is… pizza and ice cream at my place?"

Annabeth set down the rose and gave him a quick kiss, "Sounds perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good. Pizza and ice cream it is." Before he could go in for another kiss Annabeth's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text. ' _Bet you aren't hating on Valentine's Day now Annabeth. He better compliment the outfit I fixed up for you. Have fuuuuuuuuuuuuun, and be good ;)'_ Annabeth quickly sent a text back 'nicely' telling Piper to bug off and put her phone down.

"Now seaweed brain, where were we…"

If you asked Annabeth Chase if she liked Valentine's Day she would still say it was an over commercialized marketing scam, but it did have its perks.

 **Just a quick little Valentine's story. Not really fluffy at all, I feel Annabeth would not be a big Valentine's person. Reviews are wonderful. Thanks for reading.**

 **-WD**


End file.
